


[CLex][Smallville]旧梦重温

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [57]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 很久以后，与Superman为敌的Lex，调查到他与Kent记者的关系不仅仅是曾经的朋友，而是曾经的恋人。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: CLex 同人文 [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006





	[CLex][Smallville]旧梦重温

[CLex][Smallville]旧梦重温  
Again  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Clark Kent/Lex Luthor  
既然是科幻片同人的车，就不要考虑实际情况下的难度了，反正是虚构的。  
Lex长时间接触氪石，受到辐射产生变异，有个强力快速愈合的能力经折腾应该没问题吧?再给Lex私设个可以控制自己肌肉的能力方便性爱应该也可以理解吧?  
为了开车，让Clark大几岁成年了应该可以理解吧?就当他上学晚不就得了。  
总之私设很多。  
开始瞎编!

旧梦重温  
当初Clark和Lex还在小镇上是最好的朋友的时侯，有一段时间Lex发现Clark一直躲着他。  
Lex于是直接去学校，把放学的Clark拽走质问。  
但是Clark很难为情，不想也不好意思说。  
Lex就拐弯抹角地套话，终于还是从Clark口中套出实情。  
原来，最近一段时间，Clark一直在做和Lex一起的春梦，他不敢面对Lex，觉得是跟Lex混久了的原因，想着疏远一下就没事了。  
Lex听了之后，倒没觉得什么，只是让Clark好好想想，他对Clark也挺有好感的，如果Clark想明白了，俩人可以处处试试。  
之后，不知道是真的喜欢还是只是好奇，总之Clark同意处处，两人还发生了关系。  
在Lex的悉心教导下，Clark慢慢掌握了性爱的技巧和力度，可以使双方享受却又不伤害对方。  
也幸亏Lex经折腾，在Clark初尝禁果还不能熟练控制自己的情况下，没有被折腾坏。  
可谓前人栽树后人乘凉。

当然两人的关系，很快就暴露了。  
尽管双方家长反对，Lionel洗脑、Jonathan举棍，仍然没有拆散俩人，索性家长也就不管了。  
但是未料到，两人的恋情，最终还是拜倒在双方的信任危机上，决裂分手。

后来，Lex失忆了。  
很久以后，与Superman为敌的Lex，调查到他与Kent记者的关系不仅仅是曾经的朋友，而是曾经的恋人。  
而Lex早就发现Kent记者就是Superman，但是他要击败的是Superman，不屑为难Kent记者。  
但是看到这个调查结果，Lex突然觉得跟Superman为敌没什么意义。  
即便自己相信自己是为了全人类，但是这样一来两人的关系，就成了情侣分手撕扯，太小儿科了，没意思。  
因此，他决定转入政界，创造一个与预言中相似却又不同的未来。  
所以他就把Kent约到自己家，想私下谈谈，向自己的过去告别。

但是Clark单刀赴会后，Lex这才注意到，钢铁之躯覆着小记者装扮的Clark，竟然是那样的吸引人。没有了当年的稚嫩土气，没有了穿制服的滑稽傻气，现在的Clark，竟然是那么帅气，自己之前竟然没发现。  
于是，Lex当场做了个决定，要跟Clark来一炮。  
Lex直言不讳地表达了对Clark的赞美，和已知Clark身份的事实，以及对Clark身体的渴望。  
时隔多年再次听到这个要求的Clark，自然会有很多顾虑。  
在Lex以各种颜色氪石和大都会等条件威逼利诱下，Clark半推半就地答应了。  
Lex直接把Clark推坐在沙发上，跨坐在Clark腰上，紧贴在一起摩擦着。  
Lex果断地察觉到Clark鸡动了。  
Lex手伸进Clark的衬衣里摩挲着，嘴巴贴在Clark的耳边暧昧地挑逗，询问Clark，当年是谁干谁。  
鸡动的Clark激动地表示，当年是相互干，不过Lex干他更多一些。  
Lex微微一笑，告诉Clark，今天给他个机会，让他干自己干个够。  
Lex一把扯开Clark的衬衣，露出里面的Superman制服，拽着Clark半松半紧的领带，隔着制服撕咬Clark的胸口。  
然后，Lex对意乱情迷的Clark说，让Clark不要禁锢自己，跟他玩个刺激的。  
Lex建议，让Clark直接把两人的衣服顶穿插入自己臀瓣。  
Clark虽然此时已经有些把持不住，但是还是提醒Lex，这样很危险。  
Lex自信地表示，拜氪石所赐，自己现在比以前更经折腾，还能控制自己的肌肉方便Clark进入。  
而且，Clark也不必担心衣服，他这的衣服多的是，甚至连氪星面料的Superman制服都有。  
随着几声衣服撕裂的声音，打消顾虑的Clark，狠狠地进入了Lex的身体，酣畅淋漓地律动下，Lex的阴茎也顶开了自己的裤门，隔着衣服顶在Clark的肚脐上。  
跨展压弓，骑乘抱拽，举托转挪，斜对背卧。  
几个小时后，淋漓尽致，衣服凌乱破裂的二人爆发了不知多少次，浑身上下湿漉漉的，连强壮的氪星人都有些疲惫，服软下滑。  
然而，下定决心玩个痛快的Lex，一直控制着自己的肌肉保持高涨，尚未尽兴的Lex臀瓣肌肉猛缩，牢牢地锁住了氪星人试图滑落的阴茎，紧紧吸住。  
疲惫的氪星人试图求饶，但是Lex并不应允。  
臀瓣牢牢锁住氪星人的阴茎，Lex强行拽着Clark，卧背对斜，挪转托举，拽抱乘骑，弓压展跨，又是几个小时。  
终于，Clark累得涣散，Lex也快到达了极限，松开了下身的肌肉。  
重获自由的Clark扑倒在沙发上，一动不动，气喘吁吁。  
Lex让Clark好好休息，剩下的事情他来做。  
Lex伸手掏着Clark湿漉漉的阴茎，沿着Clark破碎的裤子的胯下捋到他的身后，虽然释放多次已经服软但尺寸依旧惊人。  
Lex将自己的阴茎与Clark的对接，小心翼翼地将他阴茎上的黏液涂抹在自己的阴茎上，然后，将Clark服软的巨大阴茎折弯到他的臀瓣缝隙，顶扯着Clark的包皮拽着Clark的阴茎一同狠狠插进Clark的臀间，双龙入洞。  
随着Clark的一声惨叫，Lex的最后一次释放在Clark体内，然后疲惫不堪地倒在Clark身上。

疲惫的二人就保持着这样的姿势很快入睡了。  
不知过了多久，可能有十几个小时吧，二人才渐渐醒来。  
仍然有些虚浮的二人相互搀扶着前往浴室清理。  
沐浴中，Clark有些羡慕地询问，即便是因为氪石辐射可以控制肌肉，Lex也不可能坚持十几个小时啊，比氪星人还强，Lex是不是吃什么药了，快点给他介绍介绍。  
Lex直言表示，自己目前服用的药物只有一种，想必就是它的奇效吧。他经过调查发现，自己原本的身体已经破碎，现在复活的身体是由多个克隆体的优秀部分拼合而成的。但是拼合不太稳定，所以自己研发药物服用缓解，确有奇效。而这药物里含有微量氪石，想必Clark是不想服用吧。  
Clark不甘心地说算了，不过还是建议Lex，以后还是节制些为好。  
Lex开玩笑说，或许以后自己还会获得其他能力呢，谁知道呢。  
Clark也笑了。  
笑过之后，Clark问Lex，以后自己还能来吗?  
Lex直言，自己将要从政，以后或许没多少机会再私下见面了，希望Clark好好当Superman，不要辜负大家。

之后，自己的衣服已经破碎了的Clark，换上Lex提供的高档面料西装，谢绝了Lex的巨额补品，去上班了。  
平静的大都会，忙碌的星球日报，迎接Clark的是Perry主编的斥责，  
“天啊!你昨天死哪去了！Clark Kent，没有请假旷工一天，还不快去干活!”


End file.
